Baby Wishes
by DeliciousKrabKakes
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad have all made wishes. Desiree decides to combine them all in her usual flamboyant manner. But is this wish all that bad? Danny/Vlad Father/son
1. Wishing

**A/N: I don't own DP. :3 That blessed right belongs to my hero; Butch Hartman.**

It was an early August afternoon and the sky was clear. Well, except for Danny Phantom and Skulker battling it out over Amity Park. Sam and Tucker were told to go home-that it was too dangerous for them to be here. Tucker hung his head in disappointment.

"I just want to be able to help him. Y'Know? Watch over _him _like he watches over everybody else all the time." Sam nodded.

"I wish the same. He always has to bear the heavy weight of Amity Park on his shoulders. It's not fair." Little did they know, a certain wishing ghost was nearby. Desiree smiled and was about to work when she remembered a few weeks ago, with her good friend Vlad Plasmius; known as the human billionaire Vlad Masters. Yes, Desiree was Vlad's friend. Vladimir had gotten her out of a very tight pinch with Skulker at one point, and she had been a grateful friend of his ever since.

_Sighing, Vlad made his way to the window and looked out at the starry summer sky._

"_Desiree, I won't wish in front of you. However, I feel as though I can confide in you... I just want Daniel to join me. I sometimes fantasize that I had raised him as my own. Ridiculous, I know; but I can't help but feel that if I had raised him, I would be... Well, it's getting late, my dear. Perhaps it is time to leave?"_

Desiree put her hand to her chin in thought. Perhaps...

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

Danny phased back into his room and plopped down on his bed. Desiree, invisible, peeked through the window.

"Why do I have to be a stupid hero? Why can't I just be able to relax for _one moment_?" Danny flipped over on his bed and closed his eyes. Soon enough, the teenager was asleep; if only for the moment.

"_So you have wished it, so shall it be._"

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)


	2. Results

Sam woke up on a hard surface. She opened her eyes to be met with a black and whit checkered linoleum floor. She frowned in confusion. What? She could distinctly remember falling asleep in her bed. Sighing, she got up and stretched. It was then that she realized that she was on all fours. Eyes widened when she looked down at her form and found a black lab body in place of her own. A purple color with silver tags were around her neck. They read 'Sam', along with an address in Wisconsin. It was then when she listened and heard a panting in the background. Whipping her dog head around, she found Tucker-who was now a German Shepard. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he was drooling all over the floor. Rolling her still-amethyst eyes, Sam nudged Tucker with her head. The tech-geek rolled over while groaning.

"Five more minutes, mom." The shepard groaned out, Sam hearing the voice in her head. She frowned and supposed that this little power came with being transformed into a dog. Sam nudged him again, and when the male didn't respond, she bit his ear.

"Youch!" Tucker exclaimed, jumping up to look at Sam. He frowned. "Stupid dog, get away." Sam felt offended and placed a paw on his head.

"Speak for yourself, moron." Tucker tilted his head comically.

"Sam?" She nodded.

"In the fur." Tucker's eyes widened and looked down at himself.

"Oh my god. What? I'm a... a... Dog?" Sam nodded.

"Apparently so." The two continued to talk when they smelled something from the other room. Tucker wrinkled his nose and turned to go into the room to see what the smell was, and Sam followed, wanting to plug her nose. In the room, they saw a raven-haired, blue-eyed baby that looked at though he was trying to stand. Every time he failed, he whined and tried again. The only thing he was wearing was a diaper. Tucker recognized the baby from past pictures.

"Danny?" The infant turned around at hearing a familiar voice in his head.

"Tucker?" He asked back, staring at the dog with wide eyes. Tucker walked over to the baby and laid down beside the little boy.

"You're a dog." Danny said bluntly, putting a small hand on the dog's ear. Tucker made a shrugging motion.

"And you're a baby." Tucker head-butted the infant's bare stomach. Danny gave Tucker a glare. Sam cleared her throat and looked at the two males.

"Are we going to find out who did this?" Danny and Tucker both nodded and the three all sat down and brainstormed ideas-until Tucker interrupted.

"Okay, seriously. What stinks?" Danny turned around and looked.

"I dunno, dude. Maybe there's some rotten thing in the trash or something..." The infant wrinkled his nose slightly and Sam had an odd hunch. Sighing, she made her way over to Danny and sniffed his diaper. She quickly retracted, nearly gagging.

"Ugh, yeah, Danny? It's you."

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)


	3. New Room

Vlad groaned with documents in hand, heading to his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He waled through the massive and intricate hallways, stopping in front of the designer kitchen. He frowned, hearing noises inside the kitchen. Vlad narrowed his eyes and walked into the kitchen quietly. Vlad came face-to-face with a black lab, a German Shepard, and an infant with black hair and blue eyes. All four sets of eyes widened; before the dogs leapt into action, jumping in front of the baby as if to protect him from Vlad. The child began to whimper in fear. The two dogs snarled and growled, snapping their jaws at Vlad, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please." The man transformed into his alter-ego, Vlad Plasmius, and blasted the dogs' paws-the two canines leaping back and yelping in pain. With the two dogs out of the way, Vlad picked up the child and examined him... or at least, he _thought _it was a him. Then a disgusting scent hit his hyper-sensitive nose.

"Good lord!" He held the baby at arms-length, wrinkling his nose. This sent the child over the edge and the baby began to bawl. Vlad sighed, pulling the infant towards him in an act of comfort.

"There, there. Where did you come from?" Danny sniffled and stopped crying, attempting to produce the rings around his waist that would send him into his ghost form. That would at least show the fruit-loop who he was. Sure enough, after a few seconds, a baby Danny Phantom was revealed, jumpsuit shrunk and all. Unfortunately, his diaper was still full. Vlad's eyes widened and he nearly dropped the boy.

"D-Daniel?! What in blazes?!" Danny just squirmed and tried to get away from the elder half-ghost. But Vlad wasn't having it. Instead, he switched Daniel to his hip and took a look at the dogs. More specifically, their tags. On them were the dogs' names, and his address.

"Sam... Tucker... Of course. It figures. I'm stuck with an infant Daniel, and the dog-versions of Daniel's best friends." The half ghost man lifted his index and middle finger on his left hand to his temple, rubbing it to will away a headache that had formed. Danny squirmed again, but this time it was because of the filth in the diaper. It was really beginning to make him irate. Tears welled in the child's eyes but Danny refused to let them fall. It was so embarrassing to cry in front of Vlad! And his friends! At the squirming and whimpering that had started, Vlad turned his attention to Daniel. Vlad groaned when he realized what Daniel's discomfort was.

"This is just perfect. I have to change your diaper now, don't I?" Vlad asked of the infant, who made a small noise and squirmed in his grasp some more to display his displeasure.

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

After wandering throughout the halls and rooms, Vlad still couldn't find sufficient materials to change Daniel with. He walked through the last floor, the floor that contained the master bath and bedroom, along with a couple of guest bedrooms. Perhaps he could find an old pillowcase that was in need of replacing anyway? After peeking in his bathroom and bedroom and finding nothing, Vlad tried the guest room that was next to his bedroom. His eyes widened when the door was pushed open.

The walls were made of a dark cobalt plush fabric, and the floor had the same color rug that you could practically sink into. What really made the room unique was that it was a replica of the universe, with billions of stars, suns, planets, and even galaxies all decorating every inch of the room. When Vlad flicked on the light-switch, all of them glowed brightly, then faded-all at different times, and were then brightly lit again. The room had a window that was blocked by black felt curtains. Beside this window there was a filled bookshelf (colored cobalt with little sticky stars and planets stuck to it) and a sleek, black rocking chair. In the corner of the room, there sat a rocket-themed toy box. Next to the bookshelf, in the very center of the room, was a black cradle with space-themed satin sheets and matching fleece blankets. The pillows in the cradle were black and fluffed up. On the left side of the crib, there was a fully-stocked changing table and beside it was a wardrobe. It was Danny's perfect room... well, nursery. Vlad walked in the room, never remembering _this _addition to his manor. Shaking his head and deciding to investigate the appearance of this strange room later, he set Daniel on the changing table. Sam and Tucker, who trailed behind the pair the whole time, walked into the room and took in the room's scenery. Tucker then rolled around on the floor, relishing in the carpet's softness.

"Holy fajitas, Batman! I could get used to this, Sam!" Tucker told the other dog, who was content to lay in the dark shadow under the crib. Vlad, on the other hand, was not enjoying himself as much as the dogs and Danny wasn't all that peachy either. The man grimaced when he pulled off the diaper and threw it into the trash beside the table. Grabbing a few baby wipes, he wiped down the stinky mess until there was no more to be found. That settled, Vlad grabbed a new diaper and tried to put it on  
Daniel. Danny then decided, with a smirk, that it was time to get back at the fruit-loop for all the late-night attacks that just so happened to be right before an important test. Danny had had a full bladder for a while now, and he chose the moment to release himself all over Vlad.

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)


	4. Punishing Tumble

Vlad clenched his teeth together while Danny giggled and clapped, acting oh so innocent. Vlad forced himself to continue with the infant's diaper change. He sprinkled baby powder on the child's bottom and brought the new diaper to Daniel's bottom. He bit his lip and tried to put the diaper on him, but it ended up going on backwards. Frowning, Vlad undid the sticky tabs on the sides and tried again. Now the diaper was half-off the little boy. Danny scrunched up his face and squirmed about. Vlad, again, took off the disposable diaper and tried to put it on right.

After about five minutes of trial and error, Vlad finally managed to get the boy's diaper on him correctly. Sighing in relief, he checked around in the wardrobe and was able to find a short-sleeved white baby onesie and a pair of black pants. Rummaging around in another drawer, he found a pair of white socks. He looked at Daniel and frowned, how on Earth was he supposed to put these on him? Settling for the easiest thing first, Vlad put the small socks on Danny's feet. He then tried to put on the infant's onesie by pulling it over his raven head. Now the boy's arms were constricted to his sides as if he were a mummy! Vlad groaned and pulled the arms into the tubes and snapped together the three little buttons near the crotch of the small suit. Danny blushed and squirmed, kicking his legs and making it harder for Vlad to button the piece together.

"Will you just hold still, Daniel?!" Vlad asked rhetorically as he finished buttoning the little onesie. Sighing in relief, Vlad got out the pants and slipped them on Daniel's legs, once again snapping a button into place once he was finished. He picked up the baby and walked him over to the small cradle.

"Now, little man, is time for punishment. You think I forget that you _peed_ all over my suit?" Vlad told the infant in a menacing tone. Danny looked at Vlad in a way that begged for a challenge. Vlad just smirked and placed the boy in the small bed and tucked him in.

"I think _baby _needs a nap, while I take a shower." Vlad placed emphasis on 'baby', which angered Danny immensely. The child curled his hands into fists and bit on his tongue to keep himself calm.

"Alright... Now to rid the room of... mutts." Vlad said in a tone of disgust. Both Tucker and Sam growled at the billionaire. Raising a brow, Vlad simply took each dog by the collar and dragged them out of the room, closing the door behind him. Danny sat up in the cradle and tears welled in his eyes. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. If Vlad had the boy cry, then that meant that he had won. Stupid pompous fruit-loop! Danny sniffled and looked over the edge of the little prison. Maybe he could just jump down? His eyes widened when he became aware of the large distance between the little bed and the ground.

"Sam? Tuck?" The child reached out with his mind. "You guys okay?" Sam answered in an angered tone.

"Yeah, besides nearly choking to death. We're chilling out in front of your room... Well, _the _room." Danny sighed loudly.

"Woah, I heard that. You okay, dude?" Tucker inquired, picking his head up and listening through the door. Danny laid down in defeat.

"Yeah. I just hate being manhandled and not being able to do a thing about it. Stupid fruit-loop. Do you think he's behind this?" Tucker contemplated this for a while but Sam didn't have to think about it.

"No, I don't think so. Do you remember the look of surprise that he had when he found us?" Danny nodded, though his friends couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I think Sam's right. But that still leaves the question... Who did this?"

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

Vlad scrubbed every inch of his skin vigorously while shampoo set in his silver locks. Darn child and his aimed urine! After about five minutes of scrubbing and three minutes of rinsing, Vlad heard a soft cry from the nursery nearby. Vlad sighed and got himself out of the shower. Toweling off and quickly dressing into an untucked white oxford and dress pants, he made his way to the nursery. He found that the cradle had tipped over and the two dogs had managed to get in the room, licking the infant's face in an attempt to cease his cries of pain. It was a funny story really. While secretly wanting to phase through the wall, like Danny had so many times before, the two dogs actually did! Once in the room, Danny asked for help getting down. Without giving it any thought, Tucker responded by tipping the little bed over. This action sent little Danny tumbling to the floor and, having childish instincts overriding his teenage frame of mind, the boy began to cry. Vlad stood there uncomfortably for a few seconds before scooping up the wailing infant and tried to soothe him by placing the boy over his shoulder and patting the baby's back. Vlad, curious, checked the boy around for any bruises or cuts and found that he had a significant bump on his head. Eyes widening, Vlad speed-walked down the stairs and made his way to a telephone to call a pediatritian.

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

**:3**


	5. Daddy Called The Doctor AndTheDoctorSaid

Danny bawled and held his head while he laid down in Vlad's arms. Vlad found a list of numbers by his telephone, and -oddly- one of the numbers was read 'Daniel's Doctor'. Just as the new addition to his manor, Vlad found this to be quite peculiar. This was something that could not be ignored._ First my rooms are being changed and now this? What an odd-_ Vlad was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a child frantically screaming and squirming. Oh, that's right. He had Daniel to take care of. The man was quick in dialing the number on the little list, Doctor Lewis, and was now waiting for his call to be transferred to the pediatrician himself. A ringing tone was heard, followed by a voice.

"Hello?" Came the simple greeting of the doctor. Vlad moved to the phone between his shoulder and ear so that he could hold Daniel in one hand and pat the infant's back with the other, in a vain effort to calm the child down so that the doctor could hear his voice over the cries.

"Yes, this is Vlad Masters. You see I have a bit of a problem..." The doctor chortled on his side of the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Masters, I can _hear _that much. So what did little Daniel do now? Is he running a temperature or spitting up more than usual?" Vlad was about to ask how he knew Daniel, but his eyes wandered to the list again. Perhaps... this... thing... affected the minds of the people that Vlad came into contact with? It would be best to play along until he found out exactly what was going on.

"No, no. Not that. His cradle fell and he hit his head. He has a bump but that is all I can see. What should I do." There was a momentary pause.

"No major bruising?" Doctor Lewis asked.

"None that I can see." Vlad looked over Daniel once more, ending his search with the bump that he had found before.

"Well, if you can get an ice pack to stay on his head;that would be a good start to get the swelling down. If you can't do that, wait an hour and see if it looks any better. If the swelling doesn't change after two hours or if it gets noticeably worse, take him into walk-in care. After the night passes, there should be a slight discoloration where the bump is, and that is normal. If there isn't, don't worry." Vlad took in the information and nodded, not caring that the doctor couldn't see.

"Thank you, Doctor Lewis." The doctor's smile could be heard in his voice.

"Anytime, Mr. Masters." Vlad hung up the phone and concentrated on comforting the little boy.

"Hush hush... It's going to be alright, Daniel." Vlad soothed while Danny pushed him away and struggled in his grasp. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, wondering if there was anything that they could do to lessen Danny's pain. Vlad sighed and went to the kitchen to grab an icepack. After rummaging through his icebox for a few minutes, Vlad produced an old-fashioned icepack and he placed it on Danny's head, much to the boy's dismay. The infant shouted something in gibberish and tried to get away from the cool thing on his head.

"Daniel, if you want that bump to go away and feel better, it would be wise for you to stay still and _stop crying_." Surprisingly, Danny complied and ceased his cries. Sniffling, he allowed Vlad to put the bag of ice on his small head. The baby shivered at the sudden cold and he tucked his limbs closer to him for warmth. Vlad noticed this and used his heated core to warm the child. Danny was shocked at the sudden comfortable temperature, but soon relaxed into it; sighing in contentment. Vlad closed his eyes and let his headache go away. _Finally _the boy had stopped crying. Now was the time for a course of action. He needed to figure out what he was going to do with Daniel. He felt a slight movement from the child on his chest and Vlad looked down. Daniel had laid his head in the curve of Vlad's neck and was resting there with his thumb in his mouth. Vlad smiled.

Then again, perhaps the course of action could wait.

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

**:D**


	6. Lulla-bottle

**Hehe... I'm back?**

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

While Vlad paced about the massive living room, trying to think of who could have done this to Daniel, and the people around him, Danny was laying on Vlad's chest, trying not to fall asleep. Vlad's fire core was very warm and the bump on his head didn't hurt so much anymore, plus his infant body couldn't take much more excitement. The only thing that kept the boy awake was his hunger. He really wanted something to eat right about now, considering that he hadn't eaten anything all day. Sam was sitting upright on a dog bed in the corner of the room, watching Vlad suspiciously, while Tucker laid down on another dog bed nearby and watched the high definition television that was turned on. Vlad had tried sitting down with Danny to relax, but found that he couldn't because his mind was spinning a million miles a minute. The elder half-ghost sighed and shook his head, bringing his unoccupied hand to his forehead, rubbing it in slight irritation. The billionaire was drawing a blank.

It couldn't be his parents, no, his father was too much of an idiot and his mother... well, perhaps it could be his parents. Skulker would've killed the boy immediately after turning him into an infant, and considering that he wasn't at Vlad's manor yet, he could safely assume that the mechanical ghost had nothing to do with this. Desiree could have used her magic... But someone would have had to make a wish, and why on Earth would Daniel wish his two best friends into dogs, himself into an infant, and Vlad as his caretaker? The notion would be quite preposterous! As for Daniel's other ghostly enemies-

A whimper broke Vlad from his train of thought. The silver-haired male looked down to the little boy on his chest, who had tears welled in his eyes and was looking up at him pitifully. Vlad took off the ice pack on the child's head and examined the bump and was surprised to find that there was none! He could perhaps attribute that to Daniel's advanced healing due to his ghostly abilities. Then what was wrong? Oh how Danny wished he could talk again. It would make things so much easier. He whimpered and clutched at his middle and Vlad grew worried.

"Daniel? What's wrong? Is your stomach hurting?" Danny tried not to cry, when a large gurgle came from his stomach, answering Vlad's questions. The man nodded slowly.

"Ah, you're hungry. I see. Well, let us look in the kitchen and see what we find, hm?"

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

Vlad sighed as he cradled the baby boy in his left arm, and holding a warm bottle filled with formula in his right hand.

"Come on, Daniel. I know you're hungry." He held the bottle to the boy's mouth, but again the boy turned away. Vlad sighed and rocked the boy a little in his arm. Danny whimpered and thought about relenting and letting his arch-nemesis bottle feed him the stupid milk. But what would his friends think? It was so embarrassing to have Vlad do everything for him; changing his diapers, feeding him, and making "boo-boo's" go away. He still refused to let the tears of shame fall from his blue eyes. He sniffed and looked up at Vlad again. The billionaire cocked his head and brought the nipple of the bottle to the boy's mouth. Internally kicking himself, Danny opened his mouth and allowed entry for the tip of the bottle. The tears fell out of his eyes while he sucked down the sweetened milk. Vlad frowned and wiped away the salty water from the boy's cheeks. Danny marveled at how paternal Vlad was, and he also wondered why this stupid bottle tasted so good. At about halfway down the bottle, with Danny still sucking, Vlad took the bottle away and set it on the counter. Danny reached out for the bottle while grunting, he was still hungry and wanted more! Vlad wiped his face with a warm paper towel before disposing of it. Then, the man placed Daniel over his shoulder and begun to pat his back gently. Daniel whimpered and tried again to reach for the bottle, but it was simply too far away from him. Vlad was vigilant and continued to pat Daniel's back until a small burp came from the boy's mouth. Nodding in approval, Vlad picked the bottle back up and Danny eagerly opened his mouth for the bottle to come in it. Vlad chuckled but placed the bottle in the child's mouth and held the little glass contraption up for him, as Daniel couldn't hold it on his own. Once the bottle was as dry as the Sahara, Danny was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Noticing this, Vlad smirked and rocked the boy slowly back and forth, knowing the effect it would have on him. Danny's eyes drooped and the lids grew heavy with weariness. As the motion continued, Vlad had made his way back to Daniel's nursery. Once laid down in the cradle, though, Danny began to cry. Vlad hushed the boy and wound up a space mobile that hung on the cradle. When the tinkling music played, Danny found himself hypnotized in sleepy fantasy. Vlad rocked the little bed gently until all Danny could see was his dreams. Vlad smiled and bent down, giving the baby a small kiss on his forehead.

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

**Written all in one night. HOW'S THAT FOR AWESOME?!**


	7. Maids

**Hola, mis amigos! Qu****é**** Tal?**

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

Danny awoke with a yawn and a rub to his eye. He looked around to find that he was in his cradle, again. The baby sighed and sat up, noting that his diaper was still dry, thankfully. He didn't want to go through the embarrassing ritual of Vlad changing him, again. He was completely and utterly bored, now. Should he go back to sleep? Nah, he was well-rested. He looked about the cradle for something to do but his search for entertainment ended with a plush teddy bear. Danny cocked his head and pulled the bear into his lap. The bear was bigger than he was! He patted the bear's head and subconsciously placed the bear's ear in his mouth. He sat there for a few minutes, hugging the bear and chewing on the ear. Footsteps sounded in the hallway and Danny heard voices. With his extra sensitive hearing, he could pick up a woman in the hall speaking to someone else.

"Well, we've cleaned up around the manor and taken the dogs for a walk. But you haven't seen my main job yet, dear. Yes, Mister Masters _also_ leaves me in charge of _this_ little bundle whenever he goes to work. His name is Daniel. I just call him Danny. He seems to like it, really. Why don't we see if he's up, Mildred. Oh goodness, look at the time! He's due for a feeding anyway." Danny looked at the door curiously, continuing to gnaw on the ear, before it opened and two women wearing white uniforms stepped in. One of them was portly and small, with thick red hair that was unkempt in a messy bun in the back of her head. Her eyes were green and she was pale, giving away her Irish heritage-if her hair hadn't already. She appeared to be in her mid-forties and had a kindred face.

"Oh, goodness. You're already awake! Beat me to the punch again, huh?" Danny immediately recognized the woman to be the one that was speaking in the hall. The one that he hadn't heard yet was simply standing in the room with a bemused and open expression on her face. She was thin and of average height, although she was very busty. Thin and wispy hair was held back in a loose French braid. The hair she had was so light of a blonde that it could be mistaken for white hair. Her eyes were a deep cobalt. She had a beautiful and pale complexion that was accentuated by pastel pink lip gloss and light blue eyeshadow. Danny assumed this woman to be Mildred.

"Oh, isn't he just a dear?" The portly woman picked up the baby (which caused him to lose his bear) and bounced him a little. Danny couldn't help but let out a laugh. Mildred smiled and placed a hand to her mouth and let out a giggle.

"Ms. MacAteer, could I possibly hold the baby?" The woman holding Danny shifted him to her hip and grinned.

"Oh Millie, you can just call me Bonny. And yes, you may hold the baby. You can also feed him if you like!" Mildred looked concerned.

"Wha- Are you sure that I could start today? I don't mind but perhaps it would be more useful to let the baby get used to me. Before feeding him, I mean." Bonny smiled.

"Nonsense, dear. It's best that we start early, so he can get used to you when his parents are not here." Mildred smiled and nodded. She switched Danny to lay in her arm and sat in the rocking chair. Danny looked up at the nurse curiously. The woman smiled and Bonnie handed her a bottle.

"He's actually used to his mother or father feeding him, so he may be a bit fussy at first. His mother is gone for the week, to take care of her father, who is suffering a from divorce. She should be back later tonight, though." Mildred nodded and smiled, placing the bottle in Danny's mouth. Danny suckled on the nipple and glanced up at Mildred. Bonnie smiled at the pair.

"See? Isn't he just adorable? Not fussy at all!" Bonnie gushed while pinching Danny's cheek. Danny smiled behind the bottle, pleased with himself in making the woman so happy with him.

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

After being fed, Danny was carried downstairs by Mildred, who was cooing and smiling at him. Bonnie explained that it was now time for Danny to play with his toys. He opened his mouth to cry out in indignation, but was cut off by a pacifier being placed in his mouth. With tears of embarrassment streaming down his face, Danny sucked on the dummy as he was placed into a large pen full of baby toys. Bonnie tapped his nose and the two women left him in the room, alone. He blinked the tears out of his blue eyes, rubbing them to finish the job. Then something hit him.

Where were Sam and Tucker?

Danny tried to stand, but fell back onto his padded bottom as soon as he had started to try. Bonnie walked back into the room with two laundry baskets full of baby clothes and gentleman's suits. Mildred came into the room shortly after with a large bucket of soapy water and some washboards. Danny rolled his eyes. Leave it to Vlad to have his house maids wash his clothes by hand. What had happened to a simple washer and dryer? Back to the matter at hand, though, Danny looked about the living room and could not seem to find the pair of dogs anywhere. Sighing, he looked for something to occupy his mind with, as he could not remember how to reach out to them through his mental connection and they did not seem to be anywhere nearby. He found a colorful set of keys and cocked his head. He picked them up and swung them around in his fist, them making odd jingling noises as they clanged together. He giggled and continued to wave the plastic keys around, pleased with the noises. The binkie that he had previously been sucking on fell out of his mouth, so Danny, being curious, decided to stick the keys in his mouth to fill the absence. He sucked and bit on the keys and ended up drooling all over himself-not that he knew it, though, being too preoccupied with the keys and all. Eventually, Danny decided that he wanted to move on from the keys, so he threw them. The toy didn't get very far, which was probably due to the fact that his babyish muscles were underdeveloped, but it went far enough to catch the Bonnie and Mildred's attentions. Bonnie frowned.

"Is Danny Boy getting cranky?" She set a piece of clothing in the wet clothes bucket and dried her hands off on her apron. Making her way over to the playpen, she lifted Danny into the air and patted his bottom, making the boy blush.

"Well, you don't seem to need a diaper change just yet. You just woke up from a nap, and we _just_ got done feeding you... Maybe baby just needs some luvins!" She hugged the small boy close to her and pinched his cheek lightly. Danny did have to admit, even though being completely reliant on others was kind of a bummer, he loved all the attention he was receiving. And next to none of it was negative, which was what he was used to getting, due to his low grades, missed curfews and poor attendance at school. In spite of himself, Danny smiled at Bonnie and leaned into her warmth. She wasn't as warm as Vlad, though, Danny observed. Bonnie grinned and set Danny in between her and Mildred, continuing to wash the dirty clothes. Mildred looked at Danny curiously and got up, retrieving the pacifier and a small stuffed bunny from the playpen. Smiling at the baby boy, Mildred stuck the little piece of plastic in his mouth and handed him the toy. Danny internally sighed but sucked on the pacifier, nonetheless, keeping his grip on the bunny. Things stayed like this for the longest time and Danny began to move the bunny around while babbling nonsense. Some time later, when the clothes were almost completely washed, two dogs entered the room. Danny looked at them and dropped the bunny plush, pacifier falling out of his mouth, as well. He tried to remember how to access the mental connection, but could not seem to figure it out for the life of him.

_Dude, what's up? _Tucker seemed to access the connection pretty well, as his voice rang out in Danny's head. Danny squirmed around, trying to communicate with Tucker through his mind. He stopped and concentrated hard on forming words in his head.

**Well... I...Where were you guys? **Danny finally managed to get the words out inside of his head. Sam decided to answer.

_**We were in the kitchen. After those two women took up for a walk, Tucker wanted to eat. There's nothing but crap that's meat-flavored! **_Tucker licked his lips happily, while Sam made a noise of disgust. Danny smiled, happy to have retained some sense of normalcy. He tried to carefully get offthe couch, but Bonnie stopped him.

"Whoa there, little guy!" She looked up to see the lab and shepard looking up at Danny expectantly. Bonnie smiled and patted Tucker's head. "Do you wanna see your doggies? Huh, Danny-Boy?" Bonnie cooed at the child while setting him on the floor next to the dogs. Danny made a face. He looked up at his friends and grinned.

**So... What should we do now? It is in my professional opinion that we completely wreck the house before Vlad gets home. What says you?**

_**Agreed!**_

_Agreed!_

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)


	8. Baby Mama

**I'd like to offer my sincerest thanks to 239pony, without whom I would probably not be updating like I should be... :D**

**Also, check out her DP fanfic: Life. If you like V/D F/S, you'll love it! It's basically a series of poems that Danny writes- set after the events of The Ultimate Enemy.**

**PS I do not own DP. ;)**

**DKK out!**

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

Danny crawled about the halls, the bulk of his diaper making it difficult to move around. He waddled over to an end table with a long cloth on it, on top of the table and cloth held a vase with flowers. Danny smirked mischievously. He crawled underneath the table and grabbed the cloth and yanked hard, causing the vase, flowers, and the water inside to tumble off the table. The glass vase broke with a loud clattering noise. Danny jumped. Bonnie and Mildred were sure to have heard that. Not really thinking clearly, more focused on getting away, Danny crawled through the mess and away from the scene. He only made it halfway through the mess when he became aware of sharp pains in both of his hands. He sat down in the water, his diaper absorbing some of it, and looked at his bloody, cut hands. Not being able to communicate his pain in any other fashion, Danny began to wail loudly. It wasn't long before he heard the clacking of heels running along the floor and, from the other direction, the sound of dogs barking. Tucker and Sam got there first, Tucker nuzzling Danny's cheek and Sam licking his face, both in an effort to calm the boy down. Bonnie and Mildred arrived not too long after, gasping at the scene before them. Bonnie shook her head and lifted Danny into her arms. She tsk'ed and cuddled the boy close to her.

"You, my little one, are quite the troublemaker. Breaking your daddy's vase like that... Well, why don't we get you all bandaged up, you silly baby..." Bonnie gave the boy to Mildred, "Would you be a dear and bandage him up while I clean this mess?" Mildred stuttered.

"B-But wha-?"

"Nonsense dear, you go right ahead, I'm sure you know what to do." Bonnie dismissed Mildred with a smile and a wink. "Besides, once Mrs. Masters gets home, she'll take over much of our responsibility over Daniel away. She has been gone for quite a while, now. So you might wish to enjoy Danny while we have him." Mildred nodded and carried the bawling baby away.

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

Sam and Tucker looked at each other as Danny sat on a counter in one of the mansion's many bathrooms. Mildred was rifling through the medical cabinet to find tweezers. When she had found what she was looking for, she gently grasped Danny's arm. In response, Danny began to cry louder and squirm. Tucker had his ears flat on his head in pity. Then, the Shepard got an idea.

_Hey, Danny... If it makes you feel better, I took a massive dump on one of the beds. I hope it was Vlad's... It was the one next to your room. _With this, Danny stopped crying long enough to let out a giggle. He sniffled and, after a few seconds, went back to crying because of the pain in his hand, while Mildred pulled out small shards of glass with the tweezers. The dogs shared a knowing glance and began to describe what they had done while Danny broke the vase.

_I also tipped over a lamp and knocked a few paintings off of the walls..._

_**I took the liberty of going into the dining room and knocking all the chairs over. Plus I went into the kitchen and peed in the water dish!**_

_Dude, sick!_

Danny let out a shy smile and giggled again, for once letting Mildred pull out most of the glass in his hands. As a particularly large shard of glass was removed from his hand, Danny cried out and almost went back to bawling before Sam interjected, not wanting her overly-sensitive ears to be pierced with Danny's wails once again.

_**You were pretty brave for knocking down the vase, Danny. I'm sorry that you got hurt.**_

Danny gulped, not wanting to look weak in front of Sam. He clenched his jaw and looked down at his friends.

**I-I'm not really hurt all that bad, you know... **Danny accessed the mental link and said to the both of them. Sam and Tucker shared knowing glances, each of them understanding that Danny was attempting to show bravery to his two friends. He winced with every shard pulled out, and soon there were no more in his hands. With that done, Mildred grabbed a cloth and some disinfectant.

"Sorry, little one, this is going to hurt..." With that said, Mildred placed Danny's hand over the sink and poured the disinfectant over them. Danny's eyes widened and he screamed, kicking his legs wildly in the air. He cried with renewed vigor, his throat aching from his cries. He wailed at the top of his lungs, even when Mildred frequently apologized and dabbed his hand with the cloth. She wrapped his hand with gauze and bandages, kissing his hands in an attempt to make him stop crying. She invited him into her arms and kissed the crown of his head, whispering choruses of "I'm sorry" into his little ear. The maid bounced him up and down, rubbing the back of his head. She then went down to his bottom, feeling the water that he had sat in earlier.

"Oh, that's right..." She took him out of the bathroom, and walked up a flight of stairs and into Danny's nursery, Sam and Tucker trailing behind her. She took off his pants, unbuttoned the poppers on his onesie, and pushed the white onesie up past his pudgy stomach, revealing the ample padding on Danny's bottom. The breeze on his legs made Danny stop crying. He sniffled and whimpered, squirming and kicking while Mildred tried to hold him in place. Finally, Mildred let him go, and pulled out Velcro straps and strapped him to the changing table. Danny tried to undo the Velcro by tugging on it and squirming, but Mildred was able to easily ripped off the waterlogged diaper, re-powdered Danny's pale bottom, and re-diaper him in dry padding. When the deed was done, Danny flushed a bright red by now, Mildred smiled and blew raspberries on Danny's protruding belly. Although Danny tried to resist the urge, he burst out in childish laughter. Happily giggling and squirming as Mildred smiled at him. She reached down for something as Danny stopped laughing to crane his neck at what the maid was getting.

"Here you go, honey!" Mildred said cheerily as she popped a pacifier between Danny's lips. He stared at the piece of plastic, going cross-eyed, and pouted. He wanted to spit it out, but felt immense comfort and happiness from sucking on the piece of plastic. With a hiccup, Danny looked up at Mildred, who was digging through his wardrobe to find something to dress him in.

"Ooh, how cute!" Danny cringed. It would probably be horrible if she said 'cute'. He didn't _want _to look cute! He wanted _his _clothes back! He began to sniffle again, making Mildred turn her attention back to the infant that was strapped down on the changing table. She pulled out the clothes she had found and went back to the changing station. Danny sucked on the dummy, ceasing his whimpering as she pulled the wet onesie over his head.

"Aw, who's gonna look so _cute _for mummy and daddy? _You _are!" At this, Danny squirmed around, uncomfortable with the idea of Vlad being called his... 'daddy'... He shuddered at the thought. Mildred mistook the shudder of humiliation for a shiver of breeze. Mildred undid the Velcro restraints and promptly began to dress him.

"No worries, we'll get you covered up in no time!" She pulled something over his head, knocked out his binkie, and also constricted his arms to his sides, making him extremely uncomfortable. He displayed this by whining pathetically. Mildred ignored his little plea and pulled his arms through long sleeves. She then buttoned the little poppers near the crotch of the onesie. Rather than putting a pair of pants on him, Danny was mortified to find that she intended for him to stay in just a onesie, his diaper in plain view. He was very displeased and began to pout angrily.

"Aw, is baby cranky? Here..." Mildred gave him the pacifier. Danny looked down at the outfit to find two shades of green horizontal stripes and a cartoon frog eating a fly. His diaper poked through the leg holes, making it completely obvious what he was wearing. Silent tears of mortification ran down his face as he tried to draw comfort from sucking the pacifier. Mildred looked down at Danny in sympathy.

"Why don't we find... Bonnie." She said, still finding it difficult to address her trainer so informally. As she went downstairs while holding the infant, a door opened and she heard someone step in. Mildred held the baby and looked on in curiosity.

"I'm home!" A loud, feminine voice called out. "Vlad, are you here?" The blonde maid walked to where she thought the voice was coming from. She heard Bonnie's voice speaking to the unknown female.

"Ah, Mrs. Masters! Back so soon? Mr. Masters hasn't returned from work yet." Mildred finally made it to where the pair of women were, and she saw Bonnie and another woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. The woman had cascades of raven-colored ringlets that went down to her shoulder blades. All of the hair was neatly settled in a high ponytail. She had an inviting heart-shaped face and Danny's nose. Her lips were full and glossed with a light red color, and she had piercing emerald eyes that were framed by long eyelashes. She was also pale like her son, but with a tinge of blush that stained her cheeks. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a sunny yellow spaghetti-strap tank top. She had flip-flops that were the same shade of yellow as her shirt. She was beautiful. Danny looked at this woman, who seemed shockingly familiar to him-though he was positive that he'd never seen her before in his life. The young woman caught sight of Danny and her face lit up in pure elation and relief.

"Peanut!" She happily exclaimed, quickly running over to Mildred and lifting Danny into her arms. She held him close and snuggled into him. "Oh, little sugar, mama missed you _so much_!" '_mama_'? Danny thought in confusion. Danny pulled back and stared at the woman. Who _was _she?

"Mrs. Masters-"

"Bonnie, we're closer than that! You can call me Natasha." Bonnie smiled at this.

"Okay, Natasha... We haven't put Daniel down for his afternoon nap yet." Natasha nodded and looked to Danny and cooed at him.

"Are you tired, baby? Huh? Why don't we get you a nice, warm bubba... You like that? Oh, and you two can go home, now. I'll be taking care of my son. Tomorrow at nine?" Danny hated the baby talk, and he showed this by pouting through the pacifier. Bonnie and Mildred bid farewell to Danny, leaving him alone with his 'mama'. Natasha smiled and brought Danny close to her.

"I missed you so much!" With that said, she walked Danny upstairs, cradling the little boy in her arms.

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

_**THERE **_**IT IS! Ha, there's chapter eight! Hop you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow or Monday... PEACE!**

**~DKK**


	9. How I Met Your Mother

**Hey howdy hey! Didn't think I'd keep to my word, did you? Oh yeah, I don't own ANYTHING so don't sue me. :)**

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

Vlad sat at his work desk, the clock ticking monotonously on the wall in his massive office. He needed to get the piles of documents on his desk signed and packaged by this week, but couldn't get his mind off of what had happened this morning. Did he have a cup too much of wine last night? No, that couldn't be it... Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. This was undoubtedly the work of a ghost. Just _which_ ghost seemed to be eluding his mind. He could name a few of his guesses; Desiree, Ember, Skulker... And that was just to name a few. Of course, he couldn't focus on his work! He had an infant at his home that was being taken care of by two maids that he had only met today-though they acted as though they had known him for months! And to put the icing on the cake of curiosity, there was a picture of a woman on his desk that wasn't Maddie - wait. Vlad did a double take at the picture.

"When did _this _get here?" He picked up the photograph and examined the woman. She was gorgeous. Vlad had an odd feeling, as if he had known this woman for ages. He... dare he say it... _loved _her. He hadn't even seen her before in his life! He closed his eyes and set the picture down, racking his brain for something... _anything _that would help him. A foreign memory hit him, suddenly.

_ Vlad lay in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, a habit that he had formed ever since he received the news that Jack and Maddie were getting married. The reason they were to be wed so soon and suddenly was because Madeline was pregnant with Jack's child._

_Vlad covered his ecto-acne coated face with his hands. Why did life hate him so? Cursing him with one tragedy after another. Jack had _known _that he loved Madeline. Suddenly, the telltale sound of creaking wheels on a hospital bed broke his thoughts. Vlad looked through his fingers to find that someone was being wheeled into the room. A young woman, appearing to be about his age, perhaps a bit younger. She had shiny raven curls that waved about her face because of the soft breeze that the opened hospital window created. Striking emerald eyes blinked away the remains of sleep from her eyes. She frowned delicately. Vlad continued to stare._

"_Wha... Where am I?" Her voice was beautiful, ringing out like soft bells. Vlad felt a stone drop into his stomach. It felt as though someone was twisting all of his organs into knots. He was shocked to have such a reaction to this beautiful woman. He didn't even know her! The elderly nurse patted her head._

"_This is going to be your new room, sweetheart. You'll be rooming with this nice, young man." Vlad sighed and turned over in bed._

_The longest time passed, it had to have been at least four hours, before the girl got sick of the silence._

"_So...What's your name?" Vlad glanced over from the book he'd been reading-War and Peace-to the girl. He turned his attention back to his book and read some more. The girl narrowed her eyes._

"_I _did _ask you a question, you know, and I know that you heard me. What's your name?" Vlad decided that it was fruitless to ignore the girl, despite how he felt about her-edgy and suspicious. He sighed and took the reading glasses off of his face, setting them on the table beside him. He placed a bookmark carefully in the page and looked back to her._

"_Vladimir Edgar Masters. And yours?" She smiled and extended her hand._

"_Natasha Crystal Howard. Thank you for listening."_

"_Well, I suppose I had no other option." The girl looked at her lap. She was about to put her hand down when it was grasped in a firm grip by the man across next to her. She looked back into cobalt blue eyes. "My apologies for my coldness... You aren't... Repelled by me, are you?" The woman rolled her eyes._

"_Yes, I am. That's why I wanted to talk to you, Mr. Masters." Vlad grinned. Even if he wasn't much of a people person anymore, since almost everyone freaked out at the sight of him, he enjoyed this woman's presence._

_The two talked into the night, happily discussing as though they had known each other all their lives. Thus was the blossoming of an unlikely love._

Vlad was pulled out of the memory by the sound of the hour bells ringing out. It was three o' clock. Shaking his head, Vlad decided that today was not going to be a very productive day. He packed up the necessary documents in his briefcase and strode out of his office, heading out towards his home._  
_

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

Natasha sat in the rocking chair in Danny's nursery. Danny was curious as to why she said she was going to feed him and didn't bring up a bottle. Perhaps she was going to put him to sleep. He wasn't even tired, though! Didn't he _just _wake up from a nap? Glancing at the clock, he noted that it had been about four hours since he had woken up from his first nap. It was three thirty. He wasn't tired, certainly not prepared to nap again! His body disagreed with him as he let out a loud yawn. Curse his tiny body! His attention was brought back to Natasha and she took away one hand and pulled her shirt down, beginning to unbutton her bra from the front. Danny looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a vehicle. What was she doing? It became apparent what she was trying to do when she freed her breasts and pulled the pacifier out of Danny's mouth. Blue eyes widened and Danny squirmed, yanking his head away from her and whining. Natasha set the pacifier down on top of the bureau and pushed Danny's face into her breast, giving Danny no time to protest. With his mouth on her nipple, he whined but couldn't stop natural human instinct. He suckled and swallowed unwillingly. Tears ran down his face but Natasha just smiled down at him.

"Oh I know, poor you! Don't you worry baby boy, mama will put you to bed soon! I need a nap, too. Would you like to sleep with mummy until dinner time?" Danny continued to silently cry in embarrassment as he sucked sweet milk down hastily, wishing he would get full quicker. Suddenly, a door closing downstairs gathered both the mother and the child's attention.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Vlad asked out, part of him hoping that no one was, and that everything had just been a dream, but the other (more dominant) portion of him wanted this to be true and wanted to have Daniel, his son, awaiting his return. Natasha heard his booming voice and yelled to Vlad.

"Honey? Is that you?" Vlad blinked, not quite sure that he had heard her correctly. He recognized the voice as the one he had heard in his memory. Natasha? The woman alerted Vlad that his attention had wandered off for too long. "Vlad? Is that you, dear?" Vlad cleared his throat. She was indeed talking to him.

"Yes... Natasha, it's me." He hollered back, following where he had heard her voice.

"I'm in the nursery!" She yelled, as Vlad walked into the nursery. The sight that met him was unexpected. Natasha's chest was exposed and she was breastfeeding Daniel.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He covered his eyes and started to back out of the room. Natasha laughed and Danny whimpered at the uncomfortable situation. Vlad was here, and he saw him! How humiliating!

"Vlad, I don't mind! I'm positive that Danny wouldn't object to seeing you, either, after you work all day. Wait-it's only three thirty... Why are you home so early?" Rather than answering her question, he noticed that Daniel's window was open. Someone could see her breastfeeding from here! He speed-walked to the window and shut it, making Natasha curious.

"Why'd you shut the window?" Vlad gulped uncomfortably.

"Well, I mean it's kind of nipply, I mean, nippy in here! And it's probably breast – _best _if I shut the window!" Natasha laughed sweetly.

"Vlad, you're hilarious!" She adjusted Danny and puckered her lips, signaling that she wanted a kiss from Vlad. The silver-haired man swallowed hard, and brought his lips down to hers. As the kiss grew passionate, Danny glanced up from his feeding and whimpered, letting the two adults know that he was still there. Natasha broke this kiss to glance at the half-ghost baby that hung off of her chest. She smiled and tweaked his nose with her free hand.

"We didn't forget you, honey-bunny!" Vlad cleared his throat and stood up straight, feeling awkward. Eventually, his legs began to ache and he sat cross-legged on the plush carpet while Natasha finished feeding the child. When she was sure that he was done feeding, Natasha tugged Danny away from her breasts and handed him to Vlad.

"Burp him while I fix my shirt?" Vlad nodded and set Danny on his shoulder and patted his back until Danny burped loudly, but heard another small noise coming from the baby. Vlad craned his neck to look at what was wrong. Unfortunately for Vlad, Danny had spit up all over his designer suit, the chalky white substance running down the black fabric. Danny was upset that he had regurgitated his food like an infant, so he did what came naturally to him in this state - he wailed loudly. Natasha laughed at Vlad and took Danny, her shirt fixed by now. She grabbed a baby wipe and cleared the spit up off of his face. Then she moved on to Vlad's suit with the same wet nap, clearing the spit up off of his jacket. It was still dirty, but at least now it wasn't running down his back. By now, the crying had grown so fierce that Sam and Tucker entered the room. Natasha walked in circles while rubbing Danny's back in an attempt to calm the boy down. She frowned.

"He's tired. I'm gonna go lay down with him in our room, okay?" Vlad nodded curtly and left the room in favor of going to his study.

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

The bed was completely stripped of the blankets, as Tucker had - as he had said - pooped all over them. Danny was crying through his pacifier as Natasha cuddled with him underneath one of the multiple layers of sheets. Danny couldn't understand why he had no reign over his emotions. One minute he would be fine, but in a split second he could be crying ceaselessly. The boy tried his best, but only stopped crying when his mother brought him closer to her, rubbing circles into his back, and whispering calm words of comfort in his ear. He hiccuped and went limp, occasionally sniffling and whimpering. The pair laid there for about ten or fifteen minutes, Natasha continuing to whisper in Danny's ear. Eventually, the days events had taken their toll on Danny's infant body and mind. The little half-ghost slipped his eyes shut and fell into oblivion.

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

**Well, gang, there you have it! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!**


	10. Dinner Time!

**I decided to write more for you. :D**

**A special shout-out for**** -J**** and her story: An Unexpected Wish. GO READ IT. NOW, MY SLAVES! Well, after you get done reading this, of course... I'll grant you that... BUT AFTER YOU MUST CHECK IT OUT!**

**Oh and I don't own DP, if I did, Vlad would become Danny's daddy~**

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

Danny woke up very warm with his thumb resting inside his mouth. He sleepily glanced up to find a woman that was gently holding him in her arms. He was drooling all over himself, also. Displeased with himself for behaving in a childish manner, his body was contemplating on whether or not he would throw a temper tantrum. He sniffled and tried to build a dam in each of his eyes so that the tears wouldn't fall. A door opening caught the little boy's attention before he could begin to cry. Vlad poked his head in and saw that Danny was awake. He quietly stepped into the room and picked Daniel up out of his wife's arms. The woman frowned but rolled over and fell back asleep. Vlad smiled at Danny and Danny peered back at Vlad suspiciously. He walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind him, so he wouldn't wake the woman. Vlad checked his wristwatch. It was six thirty eight. Danny rubbed the remains of sleep from his eyes and yawned. Vlad bounced the boy in his arms.

"Did you have a good nap with mumma?" Vlad put the child over his shoulder and rubbed his back. Danny sighed. He really hated all the mollycoddling. To display this hate, he squirmed in Vlad's grip and whimpered. Vlad reacted to this by tightening his hold and nuzzling into the baby.

"Did you wake up cranky? Hm? Why don't we fix that?" Danny hadn't noticed that they were in a massive main living area until Vlad set the boy on one of the beige couches with black pillows. Vlad smiled and loomed over Danny. The situation was similar to a vulture over an animal's corpse, in Danny's opinion. He then brought out his hands from behind his back and... began to tickle Danny's midsection. As much as the boy wanted to kick, scream, and curse... He found himself laughing and cooing happily. Vlad found himself smiling at the child on the couch cushion below him. Chuckling himself, the man continued his tickle torrent, while Danny kicked and squealed with laughter. It didn't take long after the tickling began when Danny's bladder gave way and his diaper grew warm and wet. The boy looked down and his eyes filled with tears of humiliation. Vlad paused in his tickle attacks and picked the boy back up, holding him by the waist. Danny sniffled and began to cry, loudly. The man looked concerned but a creak coming from behind him brought his attention away from the wailing baby in his arms. Natasha came down the stairs quickly, hair a bit disheveled from her nap with Danny, and she took the baby from her husband.

"Oh squidgy-pie, wassa matta?" She shifted him to her hip, making the boy whine and sob even more, as the wetness shifted and made itself more prominent. Natasha felt his bottom and smiled sympathetically.

"Aw, is baby wet? Daddy is a dummy-poo for not noticing, huh?" Despite the sobriety (in his opinion) of the situation, Danny couldn't help but let out a small giggle as Natasha referred to Vlad as a 'dummy-poo'. The mother smiled and held him close while looking at Vlad.

"Wanna go get a big pot for supper while I change him? Great!" The woman hurried away before Vlad could object. Rolling his eyes and muttering "women...", Vlad went to the kitchen to get a pot ready.

Danny wasn't having the best time as Natasha carried him over to his changing table and laid him down to change him. He barely even knew this woman! He squirmed unhappily, whining and kicking.

"Shh... Mama's here, baby boy. I know, I know... You wanna be outta that soggy diapie, huh?" All the boy could do was whimper and squirm when Natasha unbuttoned his onesie and pushed it up to his belly button, giving her access to the wet diaper. Danny kicked unhappily while she tore off the tapes and pulled down the front of the disposable. Even though the woman was quick in wiping him down and taping a new diaper on him, Danny still hated the process. He didn't want to have to use these stupid baby things! She buttoned his green onesie back up and picked him up off the table.

"Who's my clean little man? Huh? Let's go see if Daddy burnt down the kitchen..." Danny giggled as Natasha tapped his nose. She carried the baby down to the kitchen where Vlad was looking at several different pots to see which size his wife wanted. Setting Danny down on the floor, Natasha took a large pot out of Vlad's hands and set it on the counter. She also took a small metal bowl from the cupboard and set it in front of Danny. Getting a wooden spoon, she set it next to the bowl for Danny.

"Will you make mummy some beautiful music while she gets dinner ready?" Natasha smiled before going to the fridge and food cupboards to get out several different ingredients for supper. Vlad just stood there, not knowing what he should do to help. Natasha, now equipped with a variety of spices and vegetables, leaned up and kissed Vlad on his cheek.

"Why don't you go read your book while I get things started? Remember, we're getting up early tomorrow. We have to get started early, or else we won't be able to arrive there in time before you have to go back to work..." Vlad was officially confused.

"Where... Are we going, exactly?" Natasha eyed Vlad, puzzled. She then rolled her eyes and set her items on the counter, getting a knife and cutting board ready.

"See, you've been too busy at work lately! You're forgetting things lately, I wouldn't even be surprised if you forgot me! We're going to Maine, remember? Your mother and father's anniversary? Ringing any bells?" Vlad pretended to have a revelation.

"Ah, yes! Their anniversary! Sixtieth, right?" Natasha nodded and went back to work, dicing tomatoes and peppers into small bits.

"Yeah, and they're going to be so surprised to see us, especially our little Danny. They haven't seen him in a while... Plus we'll get to look around and see all the lighthouses. I bet Danny will enjoy the beach, too. The water will probably be cold up there but we can build a sand castle... Ooh! And we can go to Acadia National Park!" Natasha jabbered on in excitement and Vlad smiled at her happiness. He hadn't seen his parents since... Well, it had been a long time, regardless. Now that he had a son... That's right... He _did _have a son. Daniel was _his_. Smiling in elation, he looked at Danny, who was holding the little wooden spoon and looking at the metal bowl. Vlad leaned down and sat on his knees next to Danny. The infant looked at him with big, blue eyes-obviously wondering why the man was sitting next to him. The elder half-ghost kissed the baby's nose and ruffled the boy's raven hair. The boy flushed and looked back to his bowl. Danny got the sudden urge to put the spoon in his mouth and chew, which confused him. Internally shrugging, Danny followed this urge and bit down on the wood happily, sucking and gnawing. He felt some satisfaction with this until he heard chuckling along with the beep and snap of a photo being taken. Natasha stood over the baby, holding a digital camera and smiling. Vlad chortled again and took the spoon, but keeping it in Danny's hand. Having the spoon taken from his mouth gave Danny a lack of comfort, which instilled the need to cry. When Vlad saw the heartbroken look on Danny's face, his bottom lip poking out and tears welling in his eyes, Vlad shook his head at the sensitivity and released his hand. Immediately after his hand holding the spoon was relinquished from Vlad's grasp, the spoon went back in his mouth. After a few seconds, he took it out and hit the bowl with it a few times, enjoying the sound it made when the wood clanged against the metal. Unable to help himself, Danny laughed and continued to hit the bowl-every now and again putting the spoon back into his mouth to chew on it. The making of supper continued like this, with Danny making music with his bowl and spoon and Vlad lending a helping hand to Natasha, who made a homemade sauce for a spaghetti dinner. Soon after hearing the clanging of wood against metal, Sam and Tucker entered the room to find Danny on the floor with the bowl and spoon.

_Hey dude, what's up?_Tucker caught Danny off guard. Blushing, he set the spoon down and crawled over to the two dogs.

**Uh... Not much. Where were you? **Tucker looked as though he were smiling.

_Sam and I were in the master bedroom, watching you and that hot lady sleep. Vlad kicked us out and so we just chilled out in the living room. But you're up, now... And having a good time with that bowl, from what I can see. _Danny flushed and looked away.

**Sh-shut up... **Danny looked at Sam, who tilted her head at him. Danny didn't want to act like a baby in front of her. She probably thought he was just a drooling little mess, now... Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts by wetness on his face. He looked up to find Sam licking his cheek and nuzzling his belly while wagging her tail. He giggled at the wet sensation on his cheek and hugged Sam around her neck.

_**I knew I could make you feel better! Tucker's just being an idiot, we don't mind if you play and stuff... **_Danny felt a little better and looked back at his 'parents', who were busying themselves with finishing supper. He looked back at Sam and Tucker and motioned for them to follow him. He crawled as fast as his little body would let him. He blushed when he heard the loud crinkle of his diaper as he moved, alerting him, along with his friends undoubtedly, that it was there. He crawled until they all reached a different room.

_Hey, it looks like we're in a playroom..._ Danny looked, wide-eyed, at the blanket with baby toys in the center of the room, along with a playpen in the room, too. Not being able to help himself, he crawled over to the toys and picked up a key ring with colored little plastic keys. Tucker and Sam glanced at each other and watched as Danny swung the rings around in his fist, throwing them, going to where he threw them, picking them up and tossing them away again. The two dogs watched as the baby played happily with each toy he found. After a few minutes of watching, they decided to join the boy in his play. They brought toys over to him in their mouths, which Danny would throw and laugh, making them retrieve the toy and repeating the process.

Vlad and Natasha dished out their plates and set them on the dining table. The concerned mother looked around the kitchen for Danny, and asked Vlad to help look for him. In a few minutes, they heard his loud laughter coming from the playroom and Natasha sighed in relief, happily following his laughter to the room. She picked up the boy and set him against her hip.

"_You_,little man, almost gave your mama and daddy a heart attack." She looked at the dogs and smiled. "Come." She ordered while patting her leg with her free hand. Looking at each other and back to Danny, Sam and Tucker obeyed and followed the woman to the dining room. She strapped Danny in a highchair, which he was not pleased about, and went into the kitchen, coming back with two large plates of spaghetti. Vlad creased his brow in confusion. Natasha happily served the two canines the plates of food.

"Here you go, guys." she pet the dogs' heads and the two tucked in quickly.

_Dude, this is awesome! _Tucker exclaimed while taking large bites of the spaghetti dinner. Danny eyed them longingly. Natasha and Vlad sat down in their respective chairs and ate their food, as well. Danny whimpered and kicked at his chair, but he was restrained by the tray across his lap. He was hungry, too! The boy raged in the highchair, throwing a full blown temper tantrum. He slapped his hands on the tray and kicked his legs while crying. All four of the presences in the room trailed their eyes on the screaming baby. Vlad got up and undid the tray on the highchair, taking the boy out of it. He wiped the tears off of the child's face with his thumb. Danny looked up at the man holding him and cried even harder, but stopped with the physical tantrums. Vlad pressed the boy into his chest and sat back down to continue his meal. He glanced at the child in his arms once more before cutting his spaghetti a bit with his fork and putting the food on a spoon. He bounced his knee a bit.

"Daniel." He called, earning the attention of the infant. He smiled and brought the spoon in front of the child's mouth.

"Vlad! He's too young to have this kind of stuff!" Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Oh Natasha, he'll be _fine_." Danny grabbed his opportunity and cleared the spoon of the spaghetti. He tried to mash it up as best he could, but all he really had to work with were soft gums so it was difficult. He kept the good food in his mouth for the longest time before swallowing. He smiled up at the elder halfa for what seemed to be the first time for him. Vlad happily spooned more cut-up spaghetti into the infant's mouth. Natasha shook her head.

"Fine, feed him. _But _when he's up all night with stomach cramps and diarrhea, _you'll _be the one that gets up with him, deal?" Vlad nodded and rolled his eyes again. Danny was enjoying the first real food that he'd had since this whole incident began. The boy smiled and mashed the food with his gums, looking up at Vlad-as if asking for more.

"Aw, he likes it! Who are we to deprive him of what he likes?" Natasha took a bite of her spaghetti. Chewing thoughtfully, she swallowed and answered.

"His parents?" Vlad grinned but cut up more of his dinner to give to his son.

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

**Thar it is~!**


	11. Bath Time!

**I'm Baaaaack~**

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

It didn't take long for Danny's stomach to get full, so Vlad finished the rest of his plate while Danny sat contentedly on the man's lap. The infant was covered head-to-toe in spaghetti sauce. Sam and Tucker had left the room, but Danny was okay to just relax for a while, as he was about ready to burst from eating supper. He leaned back into Vlad's torso while Vlad finished up. Wiping his mouth on a napkin, he brought his plate out to Natasha, who was doing the dishes. He pecked her on the cheek and smiled. The woman turned around and beamed back. She then looked at Danny and chuckled.

"How about I finish up here while you take Mr. Mess here upstairs for a bath?" Vlad laughed softly and bounced Danny in his arms a bit.

"That sounds like a plan." Kissing his wife once more, Vlad took Danny upstairs to where the master bedroom and bathroom were.  
Vlad turned on the hot water tap, adding some cold water to make it lukewarm so that Daniel wouldn't get scolded by the heat. Thinking for a moment, he then added some bubble soap to the water, as well. The half breed then laid his son on the bathroom floor and tried to maneuver him out of his onesie. Danny squirmed on the floor when Vlad pulled the clothing over his head and began to work on the infant's diaper. Once the boy was completely exposed, he whimpered and tried to cover himself. Vlad, not minding the boy's protests, turned off the taps and felt the water in the tub. Deeming it safe for a baby's skin, Vlad set the child in the tub and tickled the child's tummy.

"Don't worry Daniel, you'll be clean soon." Looking around, he found a small container full of baby bath toys. Smiling, he put a colorful plastic boat and a small rubber ducky in the water with Danny. Danny looked at the toys in horror. Vlad didn't expect him to act like a baby, did he? The little one splashed unhappily, getting his father soaked in the process. Vlad sighed and took off his suit jacket and vest, letting his hair down in the process. Rolling up his sleeves and sighing once more (an action that he was getting used to), the man picked up the duck and showed it to the infant. He cooed in a voice that would undoubtedly prove to be entertaining to a baby.

"Look, Daniel! Look at this!" The silver-haired man squeezed the duck in the water and brought it back out, squeezing it once more and forcing water out of the duck's bill. He hoped that the duck would distract the young boy so that he would be able to wash him off. Danny smiled shyly. He didn't know why, but seeing the duck squirt water was utterly hilarious to him. Vlad noticed this smile and grinned himself.

"Here you go, Daniel." He pushed the duck into Daniel's hands. Danny, at first, was confused and embarrassed by the offering. Soon enough, though, he began to fill the duck and squirt it in the tub. Giggling happily, he splashed around in the tub with the duck. Vlad was soaked with water because of this. Shaking his head, Vlad took a soft washcloth and covered it in baby soap. He washed the boy's back, arms, legs, and midsection. The boy laughed when Vlad moved the cloth around his tummy, enjoying the tickling sensation. The older halfa wrung out the cloth and put more soap on it. He carefully washed the little boy's face, making sure not to get any in Danny's eyes. Danny squealed and turned away from the man, splashing again. Vlad smiled at the child's antics.

"No, no. No splashing, Daniel." Danny looked at Vlad and frowned.

"Aga!" He shouted in his baby language, continuing to splash. Vlad set down the cloth in the water and picked up a cup. He covered he little one's eyes and doused the baby's face with water, rinsing out all the soap. Danny thought that Vlad's covering of his eyes was a game and he tried to pull the hand off, while giggling. Vlad noticed this and smiled, taking his hand off of the boy's face. He then brought out the baby soap and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand. While Danny splashed around and played with the duck, Vlad rubbed the shampoo into his hair. Danny brought the duck to his mouth and chewed on it while Vlad lathered his raven locks with soap, making it white and sudsy. Soon, he decided that Daniel's hair was clean enough and he, once again, covered the boy's eyes with his hand and rinsed the suds out of his hair.

"There we go, Daniel. All clean." He pulled Danny from the water and grabbed a towel off of a rack, and swaddling Danny in the fluffy, white cloth. Danny looked at Vlad and nuzzled into the soft towel. Vlad walked from the master bath to Danny's nursery. He set the infant down on the changing table and got out a diaper, some talcum powder, and baby oil. He took the baby oil and lathered the infant's soft skin with it. Danny squirmed around, not used to being pampered like this. Smiling, Vlad lifted the boy's legs into the air, powdering his bottom and nether regions. He then tried to put a diaper on the baby. Surprisingly, he got the disposable onto Danny on the first try. Vlad grinned at his success. And lifted the boy off of the table.

"It's such a hot night, I don't think it will be beneficial to your health if you wore a bulky nightie..." Danny was mortified to be in just a diaper, he thought it was bad before, with the onesie, but this was just too much! He didn't even want to have to wear these, let alone display this need to wear diapers to the whole world! Tears welled in his baby blues and he cried unhappily, kicking his pudgy legs in the air. Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose and held the infant close to his chest.

"Are you tired, Daniel? Is that what's wrong?" Danny stopped crying and looked at Vlad, his bottom lip poking out. Vlad smiled and tweaked his nose, pulling him closer and walking downstairs to where Natasha was lounging on the couch, Tucker laying next to her with his head on her thigh. Sam was on the other couch, assuming a comfortable position. When Vlad walked into the room with Danny, everyone looked up. Natasha smiled and motioned for Vlad to come sit on her other side, which he did with haste. Danny bashfully tried to cover his diaper but it was to no avail. Tucker noticed what he was doing and looked at him oddly.

_Why are you trying to hide your diaper? _Danny blushed heavily and decided not to answer him. He did stop trying to cover his shame though, in favor of leaning back and relaxing into Vlad's chest.

_**I'm so glad that the woman made us something besides that meat-flavored crap. At least I could dodge the meatballs in the sauce. **_Danny smiled and decided to join in the conversation, glad for the subject change.

**I know how you feel, that was the first REAL food that I have eaten since this whole mess started! **Danny suddenly yawned. The boy gained a look of confusion. Didn't he JUST wake up from a nap? His eyes DID seem heavy, though... Natasha looked at Danny and happily took him from Vlad, all smiles.

"Hello, little man! Hello! How's mama's boy tonight?" Danny hated the tone that she used, that cooing squeaky voice that all women seemed to adapt around babies. It was awful. He subconsciously looked at the woman's chest area, as if expecting something to happen. Natasha seemed to receive the unspoken message that Danny didn't really mean to give. She smiled and switched Danny to her arm.

"Does baby want a nurse?" Danny's eyes widened at these words. Vlad respectively looked into a book, not really wanting to impose on Natasha's bonding time with Daniel. When the woman pulled off her shirt, Tucker stared unblinkingly. Sam snorted at the techno-geek. Danny whimpered and squirmed around. Natasha quickly undid her nursing bra and pushed up Danny's face into her nipple. Tucker's eyes went wide and so did Sam's. Not knowing what to do or say, the pair of dogs just looked away. Danny whimpered but sucked down the breast milk greedily. Natasha smiled at the boy and rubbed his back. Eventually, Danny's eyes closed and he suckled contentedly. Soon, Danny became lax in Natasha's grip and he was asleep. The women looked at her son and smiled.

"Aw, my little sweetie was tired..." She whispered while buttoning her bra back up. She nudged Vlad and offered him the sleeping infant. Grinning, the halfa took the child and kissed the crown of his head. Danny, breathing lightly and drooling slightly, was patted on the back gently until a quiet burp was heard. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny, who was resting on Vlad's shoulder and sucking his thumb, and then looked at each other. They accessed the mental link and conversed.

_Do you think that he's really a baby now? Like, mentally and stuff?_

_**I dunno... I just... I don't think so. Possibly?**_

_But did you see him? The way he just...Went along with everything...? _ Sam sighed internally and looked back to Danny, who still was sucking his thumb and asleep.

_**It's... possible. But, if that's the case, we gotta look after him more so than ever. Who knows who could take advantage of him in this state...**_

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

**That's all she wrote for THIS chapter! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. A LONG Night

**Here's chapter twelve coming at ya! :D**

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

Danny woke up to a sharp pain coming from his lower stomach. The boy whimpered and grabbed at the area of affliction. He bit down on his tongue in hopes of delaying what was to come. Suddenly, a strange squish in the backseat of his diaper roused Danny's attention. Blue eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He was pooping himself! Unable to stop himself now, Danny let out a loud and piercing wail. He cried and threw a fit as he continued to uncontrollably mess himself.

Vlad groaned when he heard an infant's cry coming from the baby monitor next to the massive bed. Daniel was awake. Vlad rolled to see the alarm clock beside the monitor. It was 1:45 in the morning. Natasha nudged his shoulder.

"Remember what I said earlier? I told you that he's too young for adult food, his little belly can't handle it. You're getting up and managing him." The woman rolled back over and nestled back into her pillow. Vlad didn't have the luxury of falling back asleep, as he was obviously in charge of caring for Daniel. The man stumbled out of bed and into the next room over. Vlad contorted his face as a penetrating odor hit his nose. He picked up the baby and found that the boy's diaper had leaked. Vlad held him at arms length and walked over to the changing table. Danny felt an uncomfortable squish against his bottom as he was laid down on the table. Vlad grimaced and began the awkward task of cleaning up the child. He tried to smile reassuringly, but all that seemed to do was agitate the boy even more. Vlad resigned to the wails of the pained infant and cleaned up the mess with several baby wipes. After Danny was powdered and re-diapered, the boy keeled over in pain. Vlad picked up the baby and rocked him, hoping to calm him down.

"Oh, it's okay, Daniel..." Vlad comforted while stroking his cheek. Vlad reached into a small cubby on the bookshelf and pulled out a pacifier. He stuck the little plastic dummy in Danny's mouth. Danny continued to cry out in pain, but took breaks in between his sobs to suck on the binkie. Things continued like this for a good fifteen minutes before Vlad came to the conclusion that  
Daniel wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. Well, not without a little... Persuasion. Vlad went downstairs and rummaged in the cabinets and found a few choice items: honey, sugar, and a baby bottle that was pre-filled with breast milk. He combined all of the items inside the baby bottle and screwed the cap on. Shaking it, he put it in the microwave and heated it up on high for thirty seconds. When the machine beeped, Daniel still bawling, Vlad took the bottle out and shook it. Vlad looked down at the crying infant and took the pacifier out of his mouth, putting it on the counter, and stuck the bottle in. Danny cried but when the milk dripped onto his tongue, he sniffled a bit but ceased crying in favor of sucking on the bottle. Vlad walked back upstairs and back into Danny's nursery, seating himself in the rocking chair and rocking with Daniel while the boy drank the milk. This carried on for several minutes and Danny began to fall back asleep, until another pang in his intestines roused him out of it. He whimpered and his diaper filled up again with another stinky mess. Danny now completely ignored the bottle and cried again, rivulets of tears cascading down his face. Vlad sighed and cursed under his breath. He almost had Daniel asleep! What was wrong-the smell finally reached Vlad's nose. Cobalt eyes went a bit bigger.

"_Again_? I _just _changed you!" Danny wailed ever louder and began to fidget uncomfortably in Vlad's arms. The man closed his eyes and groaned.

"Fine, fine... Come on, Daniel. Let's get you cleaned up... Again." Vlad carried the boy over to the changing table once more and changed the diaper quickly. He found that he was quickly getting the hang of this diaper-changing thing. Danny's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and from all the crying he'd been doing lately. He looked up at Vlad, whose hair was out of the normal ponytail and was hanging in his face, and blinked. He sniffled and reached a hand up to the long, silver locks and tugged. Vlad got a look on his face that was a colorful mix of shock, annoyance, and mild pain. Danny grinned and brought another hand up to a different few strands of hair and pulled them as well. Soon, the boy was giggling and tugging happily on Vlad's long hair. The older half-ghost sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Daniel, it is not play time. You need to go to bed." Vlad walked over to the cradle and noted the large stain on the sheets and comforter, obviously from the leaked diaper that Daniel had earlier... He would need to wash them before laying Daniel back on his bed. But even if he put them in the washer right now, chances are the laundry would be completed for another two and a half hours! And even then, it would only give all of them one hour more of sleep because they had to get up early to go to Maine. Where would Daniel sleep now? Vlad ran through the options in his head but the only one he could come up with that made sense was that Daniel would sleep with him and Natasha. Danny, who still had tufts of Vlad's hair in his pudgy fingers, looked at his bed and grimaced at the ugly stain on the space-themed sheets. He had messed himself that bad? Vlad moved out of the nursery and into his room, where Natasha was sleeping. Danny looked around and saw the king-sized bed with the woman that fed him in it. The elder halfa untangled Danny's fingers from his hair and sighed in relief. Vlad tugged the blankets down and set Danny in the middle of the big bed, before laying himself down. Danny, in between the two adults looked around the room in curiosity. So this was Vlad's room? Aside from the large bed, there were paintings of a variety of things, like sunflowers. There was a large, framed photo of Vlad, Natasha, and himself on the opposite wall. He was seated on Natasha's lap, who was seated on a stool next to Vlad, who was standing with his hand on Natasha's shoulder. After looking at all the pictures and tapestries on the walls, Danny got bored. He wasn't even tired! The pains in his lower belly had calmed since he messed the last time. Vlad had fallen back asleep not long after he had laid beck down, but was rudely awoken by a sharp tug to his hair and the sound of a baby giggling. Vlad, irritated by now, took Daniel's hand away from the strands of hair that he managed to latch onto. He moved his hair out of Daniel's reach and scooted away from the boy to assure that he wouldn't be woken up again. Danny pouted. Vlad was no fun. He looked over at the sleeping form of his mother-no, Natasha-and tilted his head to the side. She had long and pretty hair, too. He smiled and reached out a small, pudgy hand to the raven locks that flowed around the woman like waves of ocean water around a rock. He pet the hair before getting hold of a handful and pulling, hard. The woman awoke with a jolt.

"Vlad, stop!" She firmly said, turning around.

"It wasn't me!" He grumpily replied. Natasha caught sight of the infant responsible for the hair pulling and frowned.

"Vlad, what's the baby doing in here?" Vlad sighed sleepily and yawned, before turning to face his wife and the little troublemaker in between them.

"His diaper leaked onto his bed, so he can't sleep in his cradle. I figured he'd go to sleep better with us, anyway. Apparently, I was wrong." Natasha frowned.

"You think?" She asked sarcastically while trying to get the boy's hand out of her hair. Danny's hand was tangled in a web of unkempt, bed-head hair. He flapped his little hand around to get it out of Natasha's hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! No, Danny!" She took his hand and pulled it out of her hair. Danny giggled and squirmed around excitedly. Natasha looked at Vlad.

"Do something." She ordered. Vlad sighed and rubbed Danny's stomach.

"Come on, Daniel. It's bed time. Go to sleep." Danny wrinkled his nose and rolled over onto his stomach. He cooed and crawled to the foot of the bed, until he felt a pair of hands lift him and bring him back to lay down. He kicked his legs unhappily and threw a temper tantrum, crying and swinging his arms around. Vlad handed the agitated infant to his wife, who rocked him in an effort to calm him down. Vlad went down the stairs and fetched the pacifier that he'd left on the counter in the kitchen when he had gotten a bottle ready for Daniel. Hustling back upstairs with the pacifier, Vlad laid down and placed the little piece of plastic in the baby's mouth. Natasha set the boy back down in between them again, but this time Danny didn't fight sleep. He sucked on the binkie and rolled over onto his back. He closed his eyes and was ready to resign into sleep when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He sleepily glanced to find Natasha beaming at him tiredly, arm around his waist. Danny looked at her for a little bit before closing his eyes once more.

c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|) c|)

**That's all for now, folks~!**


End file.
